You're Mine
by l0velyfe
Summary: Themed oneshot prompt. On a sunny day at the beach, a threat to their relationship drives Kevin to remind Edd who he belongs to.


_This is a little oneshot requested by my 1,000__th__  
follower on Tumblr and dedicated to my accumulation  
of new Kevedd followers! _

_This has no affiliation with my current  
fanfiction: __**The Double-D Dare**__._

_Warning: smut shall ensue. If you are not of age  
or do not enjoy male-on-male action, then please  
refrain from reading!  
_

* * *

**You're Mine**

_Written by l0velyfe_

* * *

"Ah, the smell of the ocean is absolutely invigorating! Did you know, Kevin, that ninety-seven percent of the water upon earth is salt water?"

"Huh."

Kevin rubbed the nape of his neck with his free hand while the other held a duffle bag and a basket. Edd had insisted on making them sandwiches, even though there were food stands at the beach; some rampage about the lack of nutrients in hot dogs and nachos, so Kevin had given him free reign to prepare a picnic basket. Kevin dropped his arm as he gazed at the look of wonder on Edd's face. A fond smile fit itself upon his lips.

"C'mon, let's go find a spot."

"But Kevin, weren't you going to change into your swim trunks?" Edd asked, looking to the redhead as they weaved between children building sandcastles and individuals tanning in the sun. Edd adjusted the towels and blanket draped over his arm.

"Yeah."

"Well, I could set up here while you find a changing booth," he offered.

"Yeah?" Kevin set the picnic basket down, pulling a lighter from his pocket. "What 'bout you?"

"I already have mine on," Edd gestured to his shorts. He frowned as Kevin extracted a cigarette from his pack and lit it. "I wish you wouldn't smoke those..." He sighed as Kevin took a puff.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a sec."

With a lopsided smile that made Eddward's stomach flip, Kevin turned and headed across the sandy beach, duffle bag in tow.

Edd shook out the large blanket and carefully laid it down in their chosen spot. To his left, two children chased their dog, crying out happily. Shading his eyes from the golden sun, Edd gazed across the sand at the endless ocean, sparkling waves rolling on blue velvet. _'Beautiful.'_ He stood for a moment more, admiring the view.

"Excuse me."

The deep voice shook him from his concentration, and he turned to face the two males that had approached him. Both stood quite tall, one blond and one brunette, both shirtless. Their bronzed skin gleamed with suntan oil.

"H-Hello," Edd murmured shyly. "Is there something I may assist you with?"

"Definitely. We were just takin' a walk on the beach when Josh here saw you," he nudged the brunette, "and we were wondering why a cute guy like you was standing here all alone." Edd's face abruptly turned red, and the blond smirked knowingly. "I'm Kurt. What's your name, babe?"

Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Edd shifted his weight. He was unused to such outright flirtatious ways. "I-I'm Eddward."

"Well, Eddward, mind if we join you?"

"Yeah. He does mind."

Edd and his companions turned in surprise, though Edd was well aware of whom it was before his eyes fell on the redhead. Kevin, who had seen the threatening pair from across the beach, was seething with jealousy by the time he reached the trio. He knew their type; the surfer douchebags who would prey on any vulnerable girl (or guy) who stood alone. They were tall, but neither of the two were as built as him, and he felt confident standing before them.

The two glanced at each other as Kevin stepped up and slung a bare arm around Edd's shoulders.

"Didn't mommy teach you not to play with other people's things?"

Edd winced as Kevin's voice reached a dangerously low level. _'Oh, there is absolutely no happy ending to this situation...'_

"Hey man, who do you think-"

"Beat it," Kevin growled, "before I rearrange your face so bad that your mommy don't even recognize you anymore."

With a frightened gaze, Edd watched the blond – Kurt – coax Josh away. They retreated, Josh casting a glare over his shoulder at Eddward and Kevin. Edd sighed, shifting his weight-... And was abruptly tugged in the opposite direction.

He stumbled, barely managing to regain his footing and avoid tumbling to the ground, and glared at the back of Kevin's head indignantly.

"Kevin, where exactly do you think you're taking me?"

"This way," he answered shortly. Edd reached forward, attempting to pry the strong hand from his wrist, but Kevin's grip was relentless.

"Kevin, let me go this instant!"

"Nope."

With an irritated huff, Edd stumbled after Kevin as they passed by the large restroom building adjacent to the changing stalls. A few people glanced at them; curious gazes, and Edd adverted his eyes in embarrassment. He stumbled to keep up with Kevin's long strides, feet struggling to gain traction in the fine sand.

"Kevin, is this really necessary?" he whined as he was dragged into the structure lined with changing stalls. Kevin didn't respond. Wordlessly, he pushed Edd into one of the small, cramped rooms. He yanked the curtain closed, concealing them, and then rounded on Edd. The expression upon his face was not a pleasant one. Edd suddenly felt apprehensive.

"K-Kevin?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Double Dork." Kevin's mouth was inches from Edd's, his breath smelling vaguely of tobacco from the cigarette he'd smoked earlier. "You're mine." Edd felt hands fiddling with the knot upon his swim trunks, and he paled.

"K-Kevin, what are you-"

Lips crashed into his, effectively silencing him as Kevin shoved him back against the wall. Strong hands clutched at his slim hips – _'Oh, that is going to bruise!'_ – as he pulled Edd's body flush against his. Edd whimpered helplessly against demanding lips as an equally demanding tongue invaded his mouth, languidly tangling with his. Edd trembled, longing pooling in the pit of his abdomen. Kevin tore his mouth away from Edd's.

"You're no one else's," Kevin murmured hotly against the shell of Edd's ear. Fingers, clumsy with fervor, struggled to undo the knot Edd had secured hours earlier. Finally, the tie gave way, and Kevin pushed his hand down the front of Edd's shorts.

"Mine."

Edd's moan was swallowed greedily by Kevin as the taller male palmed him teasingly. Edd shuddered; he was so hot, surely he was on fire in the tiny confinement. Kevin's touch ignited a scorching desire within him, a feeling so strong that it both frightened and delighted him. Fragile hands lifted to tightly grip bare shoulders, dotted with freckles. _'We are in a public place! Oh, the germs... This is so scandalous.'_

Before Edd could even process the movement, Kevin had spun him around. He turned his head to avoid breaking his nose as Kevin pushed him against the wall roughly.

"Kevin, I-... mph!"

A hand clamped over his mouth, reducing his words to incoherent muffles as Kevin wrestled Edd's swim trunks from his hips. The rush of cool air as the shorts pooled around his ankles made Edd shudder. He was completely aroused.

Kevin's free hand lowered, firmly gripping the round ass that was exposed. Edd's moan was stifled by his hand, and Kevin leaned forward.

"Shh. Can't let anyone hear, can we?" he whispered against the nape of Edd's neck. The ravenette shook his head hesitantly in answer.

Kevin leaned back, lifting his free hand to his mouth and hastily coated his middle and index finger in saliva. It was a crude lubricant, but it was all he had and it would have to do. Satisfied, he lowered his hand and gently pushed one finger inside. Edd whimpered, spine arching slightly. Kevin heard someone walk by, and he curled his finger upward, testing Edd, torturing him, for he knew Edd heard the man too.

Edd bit his tongue to stifle any sound that threatened to escape from his throat. _'This is such an awful, horrible idea... We are going to be caught!' _Kevin's finger, pushing deeper, silenced all worries of exploitation, and Edd arched back involuntarily, wanting – no, needing more.

Kevin grinned, and a second finger joined the first. Edd cringed slightly at the strain, but the discomfort soon faded as those digits began to move in and out of him slowly. The low chatter down the hall reminded Edd where they were, and he struggled to remain quiet as Kevin's fingers left him. There was a pause, during which Edd heard the rustle of clothing and felt Kevin shift.

"Kevin, do you have a condom?" Edd inquired, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"No," Kevin muttered bluntly. Edd was silent for a moment, and Kevin held his breath. Edd was too far gone to truly care; he couldn't imagine going back now. He needed Kevin.

Finally, after a few tantalizing moments, Eddward spoke in a hushed whisper.

"A-Alright. Just this once."

Kevin nodded briskly, grabbing hold of Edd's hips with both hands and pulling them back. With a soft noise of surprise, the shorter male grabbed the steel railing in place upon the wall for the handicapped.

Edd stiffened as the slick head of Kevin's cock rubbed against his puckered hole. A shaky exhale fell from his lips, followed by a sharp intake of breath as that soft tip slid inside him without much pressure. He heard Kevin gasp behind him; felt the ripple of a shudder coarse throughout his body. Edd lowered his head to bite his knuckles as Kevin pushed deeper into him, filling him. Never would he have expected it to be like this. All the research in the world couldn't have fully prepared him for this moment. It hurt, indeed it did, but in his overstimulated state, his body processed the pain as burning-hot pleasure. A soft moan slipped from between his fingers as Kevin hilted within him, hips pressed to Eddward's rear.

"God damn," Kevin breathed, lifting one hand to the wall to steady himself. The other rested on Edd's hip, holding him in place. He opened his eyes, gazing down at the lean body beneath him hungrily. He pushed Edd's shirt up, fingertips trailing along ribs that trembled with every breath as he revealed porcelain skin. "You okay?"

Edd nodded, taking a deep breath. "Y-Yes," he murmured in what he hoped was a confident tone.

Kevin set his jaw decisively and pulled his hips back, earning a too-loud moan from Edd. Thrusting back in firmly, he clamped a hand over Edd's mouth once more while the other kept a hold on his hip. He shuddered. It was so tight; so hot and snug, that he knew he wouldn't be long._ 'Better make it good for him while it lasts.'_

Edd squeezed his eyes shut as the heat building up within his body pumped vigorously through his veins. The sultry air of the tiny cubicle was suffocating, and he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. Hygiene was the last thing on his mind, though, as Kevin's thrusts increase with velocity. The delicious friction was driving him mad. A wave of pleasure engulfed him as Kevin deepened his thrusts.

"Mine," Kevin murmured huskily, fingers clutching at the protruding hipbone. "You're mine."

He began to lose his rhythm, thrusts becoming sharp and inconsistent as he neared his limit. Edd held onto the rail for dear life, struggling to remain somewhat quiet, lest they be caught and apprehended. Bliss enveloped his mind, clouding his judgment. His eyes rolled back into his head as Kevin's quick, choppy thrusts brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Kevin, please...!"

"Edd, I'm gonna..."

It was too much. Edd's free hand reached up, fingers curling around Kevin's wrist to ensure it would stay there as he moaned in abandon. One, two, three more thrusts and Edd cried out shrilly, too strung out to be embarrassed by his sounds he emitted as he orgasmed. His body convulsed violently, muscles tightening around Kevin's cock. A few more thrusts through that impossibly tight ring of muscles and Kevin finished inside him with a soft groan.

Kevin's thrusts slowed to a stop as they both struggled to catch their breath, chests heaving. Kevin gingerly pulled out, receiving a spent whimper from Edd. Figuring it was only a matter of time until the blissful state wore off and Edd flipped a shit about being _'sanitary'_, Kevin tugged his shorts up. Edd stood up slowly, leaning against the wall for support. Kevin stepped forward, gripping Edd's chin and turning his head to the side so he could kiss those bruised lips.

"You're mine. Got it?"

"... Understood," Edd murmured weakly. Kevin grinned lazily, gently turning Edd's sweat-dampened body around in his arms so the boy faced him.

"How 'bout a shower?"

Fixing him with glazed eyes, Edd nodded.

"That sounds wonderful."


End file.
